Only Time Will Tell
by Pr3ttyM3ssy
Summary: Maybe there has always been something there, emotions will be revealed when our favorite Blue and Green paladins spend a night comforting each other.
1. Part I

Only Time Will Tell – A "Voltron: Legendary Defender" Fanfic / Pidge&Lance

Authors Notes: This is my first published work, I've written before but never made it public. Decided to take a chance this time around.

This is a little head canon that came to me after the end of Season 7, specially with all the Plance scenes we were blessed with("DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"). It takes place at the hospital during those flash forward scenes and I decided to fill in the blanks. Angsty and fluffy and just what I think we all need, Hope you like it, constructive criticism always welcomed. On with the story, Plance On!

 **Part I**

White walls, that's what he first saw when he opened his eyes. His dreams in a form of PTSD keeping him from sleeping. All the images of those last couple of days, replaying in his mind. The reunion with his family, his little niece and nephew. Then, the Galra ship and his unconscious sister on the ground feet away from him. He was so ready to lay down his life and then he wakes from his lucid nightmare. Lance was so sure he was out and done for. He still felt the serge of adrenaline like muscle memory coursing through him. The vital indicator jumping and beeping irradicably at his change in heart rate. Trying to catch his breath and coaxing himself back to reality. A reality where he is safe, his family and friends were safe under the care of the Garrison. He lets that notion sink in, but he can't seem to get the tears to stop running down his face. He tries to no avail until he hears a soft knocking of knuckles against his hospital room door. Its dark, but the light from the moon against his windows brightens the room enough for it to glisten against a pair of glasses.

The tiny figure tiptoes into the room "Lance? You awake?" Katie's soft pixie like voice whispers at him.

"Yes Pidge, I am" he quietly sniffles and tries to blink away the remaining tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to worry his friend, so he tries to bring his free hand to his face and rubs his hand down in a one swiped motion. "Why are you awake?" he asks her.

"Can't sleep, just had a nightmare" he hears the melancholic sound of her voice and he understandingly smiles at her.

"Same here", they stay in silence for what feels like a minute before Lance finally speaks up again. "Ya coming in?"

Katie flinches, "Oh… yea, sorry" she sheepishly smiles closing the door behind her. She trots over to his bed, the slapping of her bare feet on the cold floor indicating she didn't think to put on slippers. Must have been a pretty bad dream if it means she wasn't thinking enough to cover her feet to the cold. They were all still pretty worse for ware and catching a cold would be pretty bad on top of it all. He feels his bed shift under her body pressure, as she situates herself comfortably.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream I mean, penny for your thoughts?" she gives him a lopsided grin. He can now see her clearly, the moon lighting up her features softly. Intently staring at her, he begins to wonder when she grew up? In front of him was no longer the young man he had met at the Garrison 4 years ago. Before him was now this young lady by the name of Katie Holt, the young badass that had come into their life as a pure coincidence. No snark, no teasing, just genuine concern in her voice and she wanted to listen to him. Somehow he felt the lump in his throat return and a new wave of fresh tears prickling at his ducts. He pushed them down and stayed as strong as he could, he would not cry in front of her just yet.

"I dreamt about the battle, but my nightmare had started as a happy memory. My family, us clumped together on the ground like that. Pfft… we must have been quite the sight, but that's how we all are up in each other's personal space" he laughed at this. Pidge warmly smiles at his memory. They really were quite the sight, she knew he had family from how he once spoke of them, but not to that extent. They were a happy and wholesome group and more so now that they're youngest son had returned to them. His smile changed from happy to a sad look and he continued.

''Before I know it, I'm staring at the lifeless body of my sister Vero just inches from me. The Galra ship taking a nose dive right for her and all I can do is close my eyes, take a deep breath and just give up. Then…I wake up." A tear falls to his fisted hand, he doesn't realize he's crying again until he feels the warm droplets fall. Katie touches his hand comfortingly reassuring him that he's okay again.

"It was just a dream Lance, you're finally safe. We all are, and you don't have to be scared anymore."

Lance looks at her before he tells her, "this actually happened to me Pidge, except Red came and saved us in the nick of time." Katie's eyes go big and glassy at this new information. She didn't know that he was on the brink of sure death and that if it hadn't been for the Red Lion, he wouldn't be around to talk about it.

"Lance? This all really happened?", she said tears now pricking at her eyes. "Yea, the Galra ship that had taken the nose dive for us had found our location and shot us out of the cruiser when we were on our way to our assigned location. When I came to, there was a ringing in my ears and I saw Veronica unconscious a couple of feet away from me. The only thing I could think of doing was take my Bayard, get my assault rifle and shoot the thing down. But, it was already taking a nose dive for us and I….I made my peace with it. With the fact that I would die so my sister could live.'' Katie was full on tears and quiet sobs.  
She couldn't believe that this had happened to him, no wonder he couldn't sleep. Who could sleep after all that emotional distress and after accepting death none the less.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't be around. Christ, Lance y-you could have died, and we wouldn't have known about it. Shiro kept it all under wrap, he never mentioned anything in the intercom. If I had to think of a reason though maybe because he didn't want to distract us."

Katie rubbed at her eyes to dry the tears, "It's okay Pidgey. You're right, we are safe and for now we have to regain our strength and meditate so we can keep a leveled head." He rubbed her ducked head trying to hide her tears from him by looking down at her clenched fists. She sniffled and slightly met his eyes.

"Can I…can I hug you Lance? Please?", she said through her hiccupped sobs. A look of shock crossed his face but then his features changed. Smiling he nodded and extended his free hand. If this were any random moment, he would have found a way to tease her for wanting to hug him. This time however, was different because they had been through hell and back and the mere thought of him not being around actually scared her to death. She crawled over to him and fell against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist careful not to hurt his casted arm.

"I'm glad your safe and alive Lance. I don't know what I would do without you."

Lance smirked at that, "I'm sure you would have been fine", he chuckled. Katie hugging him tighter at that remark.

"Lance, you're my family too and I would have not been able to let it go so easily. I can't believe you would think so little of yourself. Please don't make me break your other arm." Rising-up from her position, she punched his good shoulder and got back to laying down on his chest.

"Ouch! Pidge geez…still healing here." "Well stop saying stupid things, idiot'' she retorted back.

"Anyway, enough about my nightmare. Tell me about yours'. What woke you up?" Pidge stopped at this and began to think back a couple minutes ago when she woke in a cold sweat. She felt his hand lay gently against the back of her head, slightly trying to sooth her. This action brought her back to reality.  
She had calmed some now from her earlier crying. It amazed him that she was still embracing him, like he was the only thing tethering her to earth.

"I… I had a similar dream. Similar in notion, different circumstance. I swear my minds' messing with me. Its' not a coincidence I came here though. I dreamt that Ezor had hurt you. Like wounded you, when you attacked her to defend me. She hurt you badly and I just saw your lifeless body in front of me." He could feel the hot tears through his white shirt.

"I was mad I couldn't fight back, she had me. Her yellow eyes bearing into my very core. I was frozen, stuck with all this anger inside me. Incapable of doing anything for you" she said between sniffles. "But my nightmares hold no comparison to what you went though." If she was being honest with herself, the act alone of defending her sparked something in her that laid dormant since that time he helped her find enough Gac inside the fountain at the space mall to buy her game console. The moments they spent together and had fun were very special to her. It made her believe that she might be feeling more than just a friendship towards him. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt a twinge of affection for the young Cuban. He was easy on the eyes. They we're pools of bright Cerulean, and he was very selfless. Flirtatious demeanor aside, he stood for what he thought was right. Besides Keith, he was the only other Paladin to have a strong connection to two Lions for crying out loud. If that wasn't impressive, then she didn't know what was. In that moment she felt the arm that had been splayed on her in a hug, tighten around her.

"Pidgey, what do you mean your nightmares hold no comparison. Last time I remembered this wasn't a competition. Besides, I couldn't just stand there and let Zethrid and her goons do anything to you. She's right, we all do have a soft spot for you" he chuckled and laid his chin against her head. Katie's blush was creeping up her neck. She was thankful the only light now was that of the moon through the window, otherwise he would have totally seen what his words did to her. It couldn't be what she was thinking though. Lance wouldn't see her as anything else besides his close friend.

He had a massive crush on Allura, that Katie was sure hadn't subsided even when he knew that the princess had a thing for Lotor. It was obvious, they all saw it. She figured she wouldn't be able to tell him how she really felt. Katie or better yet Pidge was the kind of person that didn't beat around the bush and spoke her mind. Albeit without thinking sometimes, she remembered how she hurt Allura's feelings once.

"Still awake Pidge? Are you okay?" his voice was soft, and his eyes were getting droopy. They were still in a comfortable embrace, and she was getting sleepy too.

"Still awake, but not for long. You're very comfy and I don't feel like going to sleep alone. Is…is this okay?" she asked carefully scared of rejection. Katie wanted to stay? She was still hugging him too? He had to be dreaming right? Why was he feeling suddenly conscious that if she left he would be all alone with his thoughts and he did not want to relive that nightmare again.

"I don't want to be alone either. But what about our families? I think my Mama' will be coming back in the morning to see me along with Veronica. I love my sister but, she's very much like you. Very smart, very inquisitive, and very intuitive and I would flip my quiznak if she thought we did anything besides sleep." He was blushing at his comment, Katie saw it and she didn't believe it. The rosy tint on his handsome face was matching hers' now. She giggled, could have been the nervousness and giddiness rushing through her that she was this close to Lance. Could have been that he had effortlessly described her in three words, and that made her feel on cloud nine. So, he did notice her, what made her special. But no, it would be too good to be true. He wouldn't see her as anything else.

"I will leave to my room at the crack of dawn. We still have some time to catch some shut eye. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble or confusion. Specially if Allura were to see me step out your room, it would ruin any chance you have with her." Lance looked at her at the mention of the princess.  
He wasn't worried about that happening, it's true that Allura confused him to no end. First, she was flat out rejecting him and then next she was asking him to be careful while showing honest concern for his safety. It's true he had felt strongly for her but with time he pushed those feelings aside. You could only get rejected so many times til it finally clicked. Then there was that time she had needed comforting. They had found out that Lotor was a total fraud and had played them the whole time. Lance was just genuinely offering his comfort, not trying for anything romantic. Allura had made a mistake, and she had felt pretty cruddy about it.

"Why would I be worried about her? I'm honestly more worried that Veronica won't stop it with the questions if she were to see you. Believe it or not I am a gentleman and I don't just sleep with pretty ladies", he said matter of factly. Did he just call her pretty?

"Oh of course not. You wine them and dine them, right?", she giggled. He found very quickly that he liked the sound of her laughter. He wasn't sure if it was the proximity to her or the fact that she had always intrigued him, but he liked this. This was easy, she wasn't complicated, and she was comforting. The nightmare completely forgotten and now just talking with her was placing him in a state of serenity.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief. I am a total gentleman." Katie laughed again and smiled. Hiding her joy over the fact he didn't worry much on Allura catching them.

"Okay good sir, I promise we will keep this interaction our little secret", she placed her index finger over her lips. Then It happened, Lance ever so gently brushed his lips over her forehead. She wasn't dreaming, this was actually happening. His hand gently cupping the back of her head, while he pressed his soft lips into a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You got it, night Pidge," he leaned his cheek against her head.

"Katie, you can call me Katie. If you'd like that is, Pidge is fine too. I don't care whichever is fine." She was rambling at this point and he hugged her too him, to make her stop.

Stop she did, "okay Katie, good night and see you in a few."

"Night Lance," Katie setting her glasses on his night stand, settle in again.

Comfortably against his chest with his arm wrapped around her. Her arm draped around his waist, happily drifting off to sleep. Content with how everything turned out. Lance now sound asleep, dreaming of the pretty girl in his arms. Her giggles and how well she fit against his frame. He had a lot to think about when the morning came around, because truth be told he was sure something sparked within him for Katie. Maybe there had always been something there. Only time would tell. For now, nightmares all forgotten, they fell into a deep sleep until the morning came.


	2. Part II

Only Time Will Tell

I brought on a little bit of my Latin flair into this one, only a little bit. I've thought since Lance is from Cuba, that his parents would be old school and would still speak some of their native tongue.I know that some of these parts are not completely current and accurate to season 7, I changed them for the sake of my story.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Crisp ocean air blew swiftly on the beaches of Varadero, Cuba. He had missed those sandy shores so much, he thought he would never see them again. Lance stared out into the horizon seated upon the now cool sand. It was starting to get late, but he didn't care. Not when he had his arms wrapped around Katies' shoulders her seated in front of him. Her back flush against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. She wore a light blue dress that contrasted so nicely against the damp sand. Her hands caressing the soft skin of Lance's forearm, "It's beautiful, thank you for sharing this with me." He leaned his cheek against her head, attempting to get closer to her.

His breath caressing her ear, "I'm glad you like it. Now you see why I was so homesick." She sighed contently, the tide reaching them and engulfing her toes. The cold eliciting a squeak from her and giggling at the sudden change in temperature. The sky now turning lavender, with licks of orange like fire in it entrails. A topaz sun now setting over the ocean. He buried his nose in her hair, the faint smell of her sweet-smelling shampoo sending shivers to his very core. He feels her stir and twist her body around until she is on her knees. Slightly towering over him, her amber eyes meeting his blue. She places her hands on his face, with half lidded and hungry eyes she leans closer. His hands at her side now, clutching at the fabric of her dress. Katies' lips only inches away from his, he can feel it. The slight exhale of anticipation leaving his body, why is this taking forever?

"Now I have a little piece of you to remember with me, this sunset will serve as that. I will never forget it." Her lips caress his painstakingly slow, as he closes his eyes to savor the moment. "Lance?" was she calling him?"...Lance!'', his eyes fly open and Katie is shaking him now. "Wake up you dork!", what is going on? He blinks and opens his eyes again and he's back in his hospital room. No more beach, no more sunset, just a very disgruntled Katie and a worried look on her face.

She's blushing too, "Oh Quiznak, I'm glad you're awake".

"Well yea thanks to you," he yawns. "Wait. What time is it? Did we over sleep?" he's suddenly reminded of their little predicament. She had stayed the night, they had agreed at the crack of dawn and now the sun seemed to be blazing through the window.

"No, we're still good on time, it's just…umm" she wasn't meeting his gaze. Now in the light of day he could see, a slight blush shading her features. She did that thing with her fingers she always did when she was thinking or nervous.

"Katie? What's wrong?" he frowned.

"It's just you…you ummm. You talk in your sleep." What the heck did she just say.

"You were repeating my name. I got scared maybe you were having another nightmare, so I started to shake you and you wouldn't wake up!" she looked worriedly at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had said her name in his sleep and she had heard him. Holy crow how was he going live this one down.

"No, no Pidge it wasn't anything serious", he said fighting back to burning blood rush to his face. He tried to stop any possibility of her asking another question again. She was about to when a knock on the door startled them both and sent chills down their spines.

"Cadet McClain? Are you decent?" from the door, the sound of woman's voice. Probably the nurse coming to check on him again. Just like she did ever morning.

"Hide!" his harsh whisper making Katie jump and think quick. She ran to the closest thing she could think of, the wardrobe next to the entrance.

"Um yeah just a second" his face contorted into one of fear. They would be in so much trouble if word got out that Katie had spent the night in his quarter, or vice versa. He looked at her disappear into the wardrobe, her small frame tiny enough to fit. Damn, this was a little too easy.

"Come in!" he smiled nonchalantly.

"Cool, just keep it cool like ice man. Don't look at the wardrobe", he whispered to himself. A woman in rust colored scrubs made her way into the room. A clipboard in her gloved hands and a smile on her face bringing good news.

"Cadet McClain, Good Morning. I have wonderful news, you have been making a speedy recovery and are as of today discharged. How's your arm?". He was happy to hear that he would be discharged, that meant he would be able to get out of bed, he was dying to be able to walk around. Not that he couldn't before but like Keith, he had taken some heavy fire and had been injured badly. The nurses and doctors had been very strict with them all and had given them a "no roaming around" policy. They needed to be in their best tip top shape, there was still work to be done. The matter of reconstructing the city and earth back to a sustainable form. It was not an easy feat to accomplish and they had to be ready for anything. So, the matter of recovery was priority.

"My arm is feeling be-better", oh no what is she doing. From his peripheral vision, he could spot Katie sneaking out of the wardrobe right behind the nurse. Lance just chuckled nervously.

The nurse started again, "I'm glad to hear that, more good news is we will be able to remove the cast from your arm as well".

"Awesome!" he smiled at the nurse, trying hard to keep her eyes on him while Katie made her way to the door.

"I'll bring you a clean change of uniform and your mother and sister are here as well to see you. I'll let them know you are taking visits now." When he looked over the nurses' shoulder, no sign of Katie anywhere. Damn she was good, he didn't even see her leave.

"I'll come back to remove the cast", she smiled and with that left for the door.

He sighed with relief, "oh my gosh that was nerve wracking". He couldn't believe that had worked. Then it hit him, "Katie heard me say her name. Since when do I talk in my sleep?".

"For as long as we can remember * _Mijo._ " His mothers' voice brought him back to the moment. From the door he saw her walk in, Veronica trailing behind her. "So, I heard your being discharged today. I'm so glad you're doing better mi *nino. Your family can't wait to see you again. We thought it best to wait until you were ready to be let go. We're not too sure what the hospital would think with such a lengthy family coming to visiting hours." She chuckled at her comment.

"What was this about saying Katie's name in your sleep? Were you having a dream or something?" oh Veronica, inquisitive as always.

"Do you have Altean like hearing or what?" he snapped back.

"Well when you're talking to yourself out loud, it's kinda hard not to catch on to a few things. So, spill. Did you dream with Katie Holt?" she was now leaning towards him, her hands no her hips in a know it all stance. A smirk crossing her pretty features, brows lifted. Again, he loved his sister but sometimes she could be too much. He was totally reminded of someone, the cute five-foot four genius with the pretty honey colored eyes.

"Veronica, *Basta ya! Stop teasing your brother."

"Thank you, Mama'", he said triumphantly.

"Besides, there's hardly any confession necessary. Just the way he looked at her when she was in her mothers' arms. That's evidence enough, that she's his number one" Veronica guffawed at this.

"Et tu Mama'". Great, now both his mother and sister were ganging up on him. Did they see something he didn't? Or not that he didn't see it, more like he didn't want to admit to himself.

He was smitten, because really who else understood him like Pidge. Surely, Altean princesses were a rarity, but he deserved to be someone's first choice. It was very clear to him before, that it wasn't the case with Allura. Katie wasn't going to be a rebound either. He knew his track record wasn't the greatest when it came to girls. So, he would try to romance her and earn her trust in him. If his mother and Veronica saw it, he wondered who else. The night before had been amazing, they had comforted each other. She could have gone to her mother or Hunk, instead she chose him. He had kissed her forehead. It was a brave act on his part. Why did he do it? He wasn't sure, but he would do anything to have her in his arms again. She fit so well with him, sure she teased him a lot, but it just showed that she noticed him. Could it be maybe just maybe she felt the same. Then it hit him.

"Oh Quiznak!" he said in realization. "I think I love Pidge'', he started blankly at his mother and sister. "No matter how I try to turn this around, that is the answer. "I love her, I mean the chemistry is there. Yea she teases me and calls me names I don't understand half the time. But, she's also caring and fun and she makes me better. I've learned so much from her, things I'd never even think I would understand. All the adventures we've had and how much trouble we got ourselves out of. She's always been there. She's always had my back".

His mother had a gentle smile on her face. Listening to her son talk about this young lady. Katie had become quite the star at the Garrison. She had made a name for herself since Sam Holt had come back, started raving of all his misadventures. How he had unfortunately encountered the Galra and their cruel actions. How him and his son Matt Holt had been split, and then finally Katie Holt. His young prodigal daughter, she had gone to great lengths to find them both. And now Lance was talking about her like she was his life line.

Veronica stared at her baby brother as equally happy for him like her mother was. Still though, she knew she had to say something about what transpired between him and Allura at the docks. "Then you have to earn her trust Lance, because that display I saw with the princess while on the loading dock was very confusing" Veronica advised him.

"Veronica is right Mijo, no matter what you decide on doing. Your next action is to take good care of her and her heart. Remember I raised gentlemen. Not scoundrels", she said with indignation.

Lance looked at his mother, he knew that he wouldn't do such a thing to Katie. She will not be treated like a rebound. "I will Mama', she's very special to me and I'm not about to ruin my chance with her." He gave her a determined look.

"Good, that's my boy! I'm very proud of you *Hijo. You and your friends are very brave, and what you all did hasn't gone unnoticed." She smiled at him with slight tears on her eyes. She could have lost him but seeing him there on his bed made her feel whole again.

"For that same reason, I was talking to your brothers and sisters about the matter of your return. Which is why , we thought it would be great to throw a *Fogata. Just like the ones we had at Varadero, remember? There will be food, from the rations we have managed of course and music," she was excitedly talking about this now. He hands clasped together. The woman loved her parties. Both her daughter and son now smiling ear to ear, listening to her go on and on.

"You could take Katie as your plus one," she winked at him.

"Yea! That sounds fun! I've been homesick for what feels like forever, this will definitely help me feel like I'm really home. Like all this is real, it will help it sink in. I will tell the guys about it, as well as Katie." Lance blushed at the thought of her being his date. If she accepted that is.

"Now that we're on the subject, did you hear about her summons?" Veronica piped in, with a somber look on her face.

He looked at her confused, "Summons? For Katie? What for? Who is summoning her?" he said.

"Well, all of you are due for one. If you don't recall you signed an agreement to follow the rules of the Galaxy Garrison when you first enrolled. By escaping and helping a wanted soldier escape, you all broke numerous codes and regulations. The council will give her a punishment for her actions.", Veronica said sternly with a hint of concern in her voice.

"But wouldn't that mean that we all get summoned together. We all broke the rules together, also since when do we have a council." Lance was completely confused. Why would she need to face the repercussions alone? Him and Hunk were just at much at fault as Katie was.

"Because, you didn't hack into the system, created a fake identity and enrolled into the Galaxy Garrison under a false gender. However, she did. Don't get me wrong, I have mad respect for her. She is a legend here, at least amongst the people who know what she did," she said almost proudly.

"Also, we have had a council after Sam Holt first had arrived back to Earth. You know General Sada wasn't the easiest to convince, so we needed a council to mediate," she explained.

"I'm going to that summons", Lance started getting up from his bed. Swinging his legs of the bed and standing up to remove his shirt and hospital pants. His nurse had given his uniform to his mother. He took the uniform and started dressing.

"Um, no you're not. This is all classified and I've worked too hard to earn my rank. I'm not about to lose that because you want to play her knight in shinning armor." Veronica was being stern now, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her time as a soldier had done her good. She wasn't ever a pushover, but she was never really bossy either. That was all different now, he could tell she would be able to hold her own in any situation.

"Vero, I just want to listen to what they have to say to her. Please, take me to the council room. I promise I won't do anything rash." His stare was plead fully intense, Veronica felt it. Intense and not like Lance at all. Her baby brother wasn't so little anymore. He had grown a lot during his time in space. He wanted to be there for his comrade, and by gone she would help him.

"Mija, maybe just listening in won't hurt. Whatever they tell her, they can't kick her out now. She's far too valuable to the cause. Lance just wants peace of mind," their mother said understanding what her son was feeling at that moment.

Veronica gave Lance a meaningful stare, "Fine. We're not going in the traditional way. I know a way we can go in without being spotted."

Lance just nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Sis."

"Let's go then", Veronica led him out of his hospital room. They ran out the room, leaving their mother behind.

The friendly nurse from earlier had come back with the mechanical saw in her hands. She had come back to remove Lance's cast. "Mrs. McClain, you're still here ma'am. Where is your son?"

"Bathroom?" She smiled nervously, her kids better hurry up and come back soon.

* * *

Authors Note:

That was the second part, I'm almost done with the third. I've been sick with a cold and so has my little palababy, so I'm trying to nurse him back to health.

*Mijo(a)- in Latin countries it's a combined word meaning "my son".

*Hijo(a)- son/daughter depending how it ends

*Basta ya- means "Enough" like when your telling someone to stop for good.

*Fogata- Bonfire. Bonfire parties are very fun and they are common near the tropical areas of latin countries.


	3. Part III

Only Time Will Tell

 **Part 3**

Katie had experienced close calls before, but none like this one. The fact that she fit in that cramped little wardrobe, and still managed to pull a total Houdini was beyond her. She sprinted back to her room on the far end of the hall, barely making it in time before a nurse crossed the corner. She tried to catch her breath and bring it down to a regular rhythm. She climbed into her bed and settle into the covers. Sighing in relief that she had made it. Her relief was short lived before she heard a knock on her door. An older man no older than mid 30's came in after she gave him the okay.

"Ms. Holt, you have been discharged from your stay here. Seeing as how you have healed quickly. With that being said you are being summoned for a meeting with the council."

"Council? We have a council? For what if I may ask?", she wondered somehow not too surprised. She knew that with all the commotion that could have transpired after her father's return, a council was much needed.

"That is classified information, I'm not allow to delegate that to you. Please get dressed and come with me. I will be waiting for you outside your door when you are ready." With those final words he stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind him. Her mind was going a mile a minute. A council meeting? What could she possibly need to meet them for? It could be a number of reasons, if she was being really honest with herself. She did hack the systems a few times, every time breaking through their firewalls and decoding their programs. No matter what, she was in for quite a scolding. Specially for going into space for 4 Earth years. Sighing, she dressed herself in her uniform and stepped outside to meet with the soldier.

"Come with me", he said not meeting her eyes. Man was she in for it now, was he told to not show her any kind of emotion. Katie couldn't read what the man was thinking, and it made her nervous. Like she had committed a heinous crime and she was now taking the longest walk of shame. This attitude was so new, most of the soldiers and cadets that came to visiting hours would shower her and her friends with praise. However, this was weird and very nerve wracking. The walk to the room felt like would never end. The silence was almost too heavy to bear, until he stopped in his tracks. They arrived at a set of double doors and the soldier stepped aside.

Katie stood in front of those twin doors until she heard the soldier speak once more, "Please go right in".

As she opened the door to her right, she made her way through swiftly. Eyes down, unwavering and silently steadying herself emotionally. What was she going to say? She wasn't entirely sure what this would all bring for her. The best she could do for herself in that moment was mentally prepare herself. She would stay calm and collected and not let her temper get the better of her. Closing the door behind, she allowed herself to look up. The rooms lights were off, allowing for the giant computer screens blue hue to be lit at its full capacity. Upon said screen, two pictures of her in full size, one of Pidge Gunderson and the other Katie Holt. At the center of the room in a table, sat all the most important officials known to the Garrison. Ever since General Sanda had sacrificed herself, Commander Iverson had taken over with Sam Holt as his right hand.

She looked at all the familiar faces, in the multitude there stood her mother. Colleen Holt seemed the epitome of calm. Just glancing at her sullen face made Katie calmer. She was standing behind her husbands' chair. To Katie's left at the far corner next to Iverson sat Shiro. Oh, great space dad is here, this shouldn't be so bad. She met his gaze, he just nodded like he was reassuring her that everything would be okay and to just bear with it. It's funny how you get to really read a person after spending so much time with them. Shiro had a way of communicating with his kids, after all the paladins now had a sacred bond both emotionally and mentally thanks to the lions.

Her thoughts were broken by a clearing of the throat at the center end of the table. Iverson sat stoic and his stare intense. "Cadet Holt, have you an idea of why we have summoned you."

Katie could feel her stance stiffen at his question, her brow furrowing in honest confusion. "No, sir. I am not aware as to why I was summoned." Her eyes moved to her mother. Looking for a clue in her eyes, but to her chagrin her mothers' gaze was downcast.

"You are here, because we need to discuss a matter that we've been meaning to bring up these past few days. However, seeing as you weren't in the best physical conditioned. We decided to be patient and wait until your scheduled discharge to inform you that, we've evaluated your file. The commander paused for a mili second while he was being handed her file by an offset soldier to Shiro's side. Glancing at the folder in his hand, he continued "Katie Holt, you have numerous charges of treason, forgery, and fraud. You took advantage of your father status to hack your way into Garrison programs, and singlehandedly managed to decode every firewall in your way. You impersonated a cadet under a false gender and broke Galaxy Garrison code and regulations to help Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane escape quarantine''.

It was a lengthy list; all Katie could do was stand rigidly still and take everything Iverson had to dish out at her. Yes, all these accusations were real and of course she felt terrible about what she did, but she didn't care. This was their family they were playing with. Only she had tried to actually locate her father or brother.

"So, Cadet what say you. How do you explain yourself, your reasoning behind this'', Iverson was now standing leaning both hands flat on the table. He was trying to get everything out of her, she could tell, and it was starting to irritate her. She stayed quiet, trying to keep her breathing even. Feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was not about to have an emotional burst of anger, because really that was what she felt. Having all this relayed to her again made her remember their incompetence. The fact that she had gone to great lengths in order to find her family. "Cadet, we are waiting''.

Katie finally met his eyes, "what say I? I say….I don't regret it". Answering defiantly wasn't the best solution but she couldn't help herself. Iverson just stared. "I think that if I hadn't actually done what I did, my father or brother wouldn't be here. I have zero regrets for my actions, I owe everything to what I did and to my new-found family in the Paladins. I have gone farther than any cadet has in the Garrison. If my actions have repercussions and I'm expelled from the Galaxy Garrison, then so be it!"

She was now leaning on the table, mimicking Iverson on the far end of the table. Her glare, challenging him to reciprocate her energy. She wasn't one to back down and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him see her vulnerable. She had been through far too much to let her emotions just slip. Quiznak she would fight the fight if she had too.

Veronica had led Lance to a ventilation area in a sector near the council room. "Be very quiet and follow me. Can you do that? Are going to be able to crawl there with your arm I mean?". Lance looked at her and then his casted arm and nodded his approval.

"Ill be fine, just take me there. I need to know what they are saying to her", he said with resolve. Veronica opened the vent and started ducking her way into the vent. Lance followed suit right behind her. "How do you know where this vent leads?", he asked.

* * *

Veronica just smirked to herself, "Who do you think worked hand in hand with Commander Holt. I know this ship like the back of my hand. I remember every sector drawn in those schematics. Every ventilation shaft and how to navigate the tunnels. I know where to go and I'm your best bet on how to get there."

Lance was beyond impressed. He had seen his older sister in action, but it was still hard to believe sometimes. When he first left for space, he had just been promoted one more year in the Garrison and had now entered the big leagues. He was now in full training to be what he had always wanted to be, a pilot. Veronica on the other hand had been there longer and was slowly climbing the ranks. She had been training in logistics and communications, and she had been doing a good job at it. She had made his family very proud. "I see, well I haven't said this to you yet but I'm proud of you Vero".

"Aww Lance, that's sweet. Thank you, kind of the wrong scenario for congratulatory exchanges though'', she chuckled. Crawling in an air vent wasn't ideal but it would suffice for the time being until they knew what was going on. As they kept crawling the vent started glowing a navy-blue color. "We're here", Veronica said in a barely audible whisper. "I need you to be very quiet, these vents are not very sound resistant, so they could hear us in an instant. No matter what you hear, you need to keep calm." She sternly warned him.

As they crawled closer, Lance could very clearly hear the booming of Iverson's stern voice. "So, Cadet what say you. How do you explain yourself, your reasoning behind this?'', then quiet. What had he asked her. As they arrived at the louver grilled cover of the vent. He could very clearly see the blue hue of the screen with Katie's pictures. He stared at the clear picture of her when she had actually resembled a girl. Her long honey tresses, big bright amber eyes, and a smile that could brighten up the gloomiest day. Damn, she sure was beautiful. He turns his vision to the right corner of the table, there standing rigidly still is Katie. Everyone is waiting for her answer. Her parents are there and even Shiro.

"what say I? I say….I don't regret it", Katie stood defiantly. Some overwhelming feeling in his chest grew, just staring at her being so defiant ignited a pride in him. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with but seeing her in action was a whole other experience in itself. He was lost in her as she continued, "I think that if I hadn't actually done what I did, my father or brother wouldn't be here. I have zero regrets for my actions, I owe everything to what I did. I have gone farther than any cadet has in the Garrison. If my actions have repercussions and I'm expelled from the Galaxy Garrison, then so be it."

"Damn, she's tough", Veronica was astonished. Lance had just smiled and nodded. Oh, that was nothing, Katie was remarkable. Not only was she incredibly smart but she could hold her own. She was just standing there, mimicking Iverson's stance. She's challenging him.

"We are in every right to do just that Cadet…." Iverson pauses. No..NO..NO! They can't do that to her. He feels the rage start to raise from the pit of his stomach to his chest. He's about to say something when he feels his sisters' hand on his shoulder. She looks at him as if to halt him from his next action. It's a good thing she does because he was about to try and give Iverson a piece of his mind. That would be some situation though, a phantom voice yelling at Iverson from who knows where. He decides that he needs to keep his calm. Why isn't anyone defending her? They know just how amazing and brave she is. Something is off, her parents wouldn't be this calm if they had just heard this. They're hiding something.

"There's a plan here" Lance speaks up in a whisper. "Her parents and Shiro, they're to calm and it's not right." Veronica looks at the scene before her, Lance is right. Something is transpiring here, and she can't pin point it. She usually always has a good ear as to what Iverson and the crew are going to do. From meetings she's been too or rumors she hears along the halls. That's how she knew that the meeting was happening in the first place. She was not ready for this though, what could they possibly have in store her the young woman.

Iverson's silence lingers for what feels like a decaphebe, "However we will do no such thing, granted if you were any other cadet you would have been expelled with a snap of my finger."

Wait what just happened, he can see Katie's face contort into that of confusion. He cannot begin to place together the turn this conversation took. Veronica is looking just as confused as he is.

"You Miss Holt, have as you've said gone above and beyond for your family. Broke the rules when you felt they needed to be broken. You are a quick thinker and don't shy away from a tough situation. Most of all, you fight for your comrades and stand by them no matter the cost. If your battle against the Galra invasion has taught us anything is that you are a worthy Cadet. Worthy enough to be promoted in rank…" Iverson is now sporting a genuine and proud smile.

Lance can visibly see the water increasing around her pretty and confused amber eyes. Its almost like she understands what Iverson is offering but she can't begin to fathom the responsibility in weighing on his following words. He's starting to tear up too, Katie is going up a rank and he feels just as excited as she probably feels at the moment. The fear and anger that had crept into his chest was now soft and understanding, they had just been giving her a hard time. She was so young when she ran away to find her family. She kind of deserved a little bullying. Specially with how she had left her mother by herself.

"What are you saying Sir?" she can be heard barely croaking out against her now tightening throat. Iverson is being handed a badge and a small button sized plaque by Shiro.

"Cadet Katie Holt, you are now promoted to the title of Assistant Chief of Communications. You will work alongside your father and Princess Allura in various projects that's still need close attention. If we're going to defend Earth from the Galra again, we must be completely ready. And who better for the job that our young Green Paladin.

Katie can't believe what she's hearing, its written all over her face. Lance must try everything in him not to yell of happiness and excitement. Veronica's face is that of pure joy now, she's trying all in her to be super quiet at this point. "We need to leave, we'll meet her outside in the Hall", she whispers through her smile.

Lance just nods and turns to follow but not before he looks back to Katie now enveloped in both her parents' arms and Shiro right next to the family smiling proudly at her. He can see the tiny glint of the bronze pin on her lapel. If anyone of the paladins deserve the praise, its definitely her. He is so sure that this feeling for her is not just pride, she ignites a feeling far different than that within him. He is going to ask her to the party, he just hopes that she says yes.

"Lance! Come one!", Veronica whispers harshly.

"Coming Sis!"

* * *

Sorry this took forever, I was in a car accident last week and it took a toll on my neck, I couldn't type much less look at the screen for too me kind of a writers block so I feel like this isnt my best chapter. Anywhoooo, here you are. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is the Bonfire party!


	4. Part IV

Authors Note: I used some lyrics to a song called "Dejame Robarte un Beso" by Carlos Vives. I don't own the rights and used it solely to carry a portion of the story.

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Part 4

Katie couldn't even begin to explain how she felt. She had been staring at the button, now comfortably placed above her engraved last name on the lapel of her uniform. This would be the first of many more badges to come. She knew that from now, she was going to work very hard to ensure Earth's safety and independence from the Galra. After the meeting had been over, she had been enveloped in hugs and kisses from her mother. Shiro and every other soldier in the room, praised her and stood in salute to her. The last to approach her were Iverson and her father, who both after giving her a salute hugged her so tight she felt the pride to her very core. She had to tell her friends, she had to tell Lance. He would be so excited, maybe even eliciting a hug from him too. With all the commotion, she hadn't even had a chance to think about the night prior. She had been in his arms, he had held her tight and they had fallen asleep like that. Not to mention the fact he had dreamt about her. The way her name fell from his lips, so winded and pleading. Lance had dreamt about her and he had feigned innocence. Could it had been that intense that he didn't want her to know. Katie could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, now walking towards the outside hall where she left the soldier.

"Katie? Sweetie, what's wrong? You're all flushed, do you want to have a seat before we leave? Would you like to go back to the hospital? Maybe all this was too much to handle…." her mother had managed to notice her crimson cheeks. Catching her completely off guard as well, Katie turned to her defensively. Her mother looking so concerned. Colleen hadn't left her daughter side since after she had come home. Much less after the battle.

"hah no Mom please, I'm fine I promise. It's just, your right, all of this was so sudden I wasn't expecting any of this at all." She said waving her hands slightly dismissingly. She still felt so guilty for making her mother suffer for so long and now making her worry more was pure torture. Her gut couldn't take any more guilt. "Mom, I'm sorry I keep making you worry like this. I meant it, I'm okay", Katie said with a sure smile. Yea there is no way she's going to talk to her mother about what and or who was making her so flustered.

Colleen, however was no fool and she knew her daughter better than that. She may had been gone for several years, but Katie was still Katie. No matter how much she had grown she was still her baby and they were both so similar. Like they had been cut from the same cloth. Katie wore her heart on her sleeve just like her mother did. Colleen knew that with time she would open up and talk about what was on her mind. "If you say so honey, just know that you can always talk to me'', she smiled.

They walked together towards the main hallway away from all the soldiers that had now grouped together outside the council room. Different topics being thrown left and right, some about the newest Alien races that had arrived to Earth, others about their duties and the work they still currently had. One topic however caught her ear.

"So, who are you going to the party with?" she had over heard a female commander ask her subordinate. "I had asked my wife and her family to come with us" he answered. They had walked past her and her mother. Party? When?

"Hey mom, have you heard anything about a party?", she asked her. Colleen looked at her surprised.

Of course, Katie might not have heard yet, with being in the hospital and all. She smiled at her daughter. "Yes, Lance's mother and her family thought it would be nice to have a little party to liven things up. In lieu of recent events, she with the help of her daughter Veronica have set something up for tonight. They had a name for it in Spanish, I know it means Bonfire. They felt that we all need a little fun, we need to stand as a race in total solidarity and this party will help with that. I'm sorry honey I had completely forgotten to mention it."

"It's okay Mom."

Bonfire? She had never been to one, even in the time before she went to space. Did Lance know about said party? He might, it was his family after all. They were bound to tell him. How come he hadn't mentioned it though? She contemplated all these thoughts until she clearly heard the voice that had been haunting her most recent day dreams. Lance yelled out for her as she looked up to meet his eyes. He was in a full sprint, coming towards her. Katie could feel the heat rushing back to her face.

"Katie!" he yelled again waiving at her. She half smiled, very awkwardly. Katie felt a pair of eyes searing at her side. Oh, yea her mother noticed, and just smiled knowingly. Colleen had known it was just a matter of time, she knew her kid well.

She patted Katie's shoulder gently, "I'll take my leave sweetie. Your father and I will see you at the party. Okay?". With a wink and a smile, she took off and left Katie to her own defenses.

She turned her gaze back and before she knew, Lance's good arm was around her waist and she was being lifted from the ground in a twirling motion.

"Lance! Oh my god put me down!", her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. No one had ever done that, no one besides her father that is. This felt intimate, so new. Hi broad chest pressed tight against her. What was wrong with her, she never got that flustered around him.

"I'm sorry Pidgeon, I'm just so excited for you!" he chuckled extatically as he gently set her down.

"Excited?" she tilted a brow.

Lance smiled brightly at her "Yea, I heard about your promotion. You know I have connections, and long story short I found out about your new rank title."

He had connections alright, she could see Veronica waving to her from her peripheral vision. Sporting a wide grin across her pretty face. All Katie could do was smile sheepishly and wave back at the older girl.

"So, I'm not sure if you have heard the rumors yet. I sure didn't know until my mama' and Veronica came to visiting hours and mentioned it, but there's this party. I wanted to know if you m-might want to come with me?" he managed to squeak out his question, and Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The universe was really out to get her, she wasn't sure how much more emotional stress her little heart could take. Lance was asking her to the party and she just stood there dumb founded.

"Y-you want m-me to go to the party, with you?"

It was his turn to be incredibly shy, and she was sure that he had never looked as handsome as he did that very moment. His caramel skin upon his cheekbones now had a rosy tint. Rubbing a hand behind his neck, pulling at the tiny strands of hair from sheer anxiety anticipating her answer. The boy she had been sure could never possibly be interested in her, had asked her to the party. In return was looking as disgruntled as she had a few seconds prior.

"unless o-of c-course you're thinking of going with someone else that's t-totally understandable", he stammered on barely taking a breath, not meeting her gaze. The very thought of rejection shook him, and he had to steel himself when he saw her take a breath. 'Damn, she's going to turn me down'.

"I'll go."

"It's okay Pidgey. I'm sure you'd much rather go….wait W-what?", he stopped whilst shooting an incredulous look at her.

"I'll go to the party with you," her cheeks now rosy as well, made the amber in her eyes all the brighter. 'Damn, she is beautiful'.

"Really? Awesome!" he balled up his fist in a triumphant gesture.

Veronica stepped up, after hearing that Katie had accepted. Taking the conversation into her own hands, "I'm glad to know you'll join us." She softly placed a hand on Katie's shoulder, "it will be a Fogata party, a bonfire. We'll have music and food and so much fun. It's time we all got out of our funk and actually started behaving like humans again."

Katie liked the idea, when her mother had mentioned it there had been a shimmer in her eyes. After the Galra invasion, there had been a change in the multitude. The tumultuous time brought it out of everyone, they had all been on guard. Now it was time for change. They had their time to mourn the lost, now it was time to celebrate their victory.

"This all sounds like fun, I've never been to a bonfire party. Maybe because I've never really lived by the coast. I'm more of a city girl," she admitted and both Lance and Veronica's jaw dropped. This poor girl, she was in for a good time, they would make sure of it.

"I wouldn't even know what to wear. Don't know if there is anything I could wear, with all the damage and the city being in ruins", she shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Actually, the city has been slowly brought up again while you and the rest of the crew were recuperating. We could go on a run to find something for you to wear. Or if you'd like I could also lend you some clothes, I still have this really pretty dress that I was saving to give my niece Nadia when she came of age."

Dress? Lance's ears perked up at this and felt extremely hot, he was brought back to his previous dream. The sunset, the beach, the light peach tint of Katie's lips brushing his. He hoped that the heat from his ears didn't reach his cheeks again and completely betrayed him. He would get to see Pidge in a dress. Since when had he been reduced to this, flustered mess of emotions. He was never like this when Allura was near.

'Because you actually have feelings for Katie you dumb dumb', the little voice in his head deadpanned. Somehow the little voice in his head sounded a whole lot like Veronica. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the real Veronica trying to coax him from his daydream.

"Lance! Hey! You with us?" Veronica asked frustrated. "Hey space cadet, come back to us please," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "We've decided, Katie will come to our quarters to get ready. We'll meet you at the Fogata once we're done. Deal?" her arm was now around Katie's shoulders in a half hug. Katie's cute blush now tinting her face again. 'She's so cute, and she's going to the party with me' he thought to himself. He felt like the luckiest guy.

"Sounds like a plan, besides I have to go get this thing removed", Lance slightly lifted his casted arm. "I was discharged today and told I don't need this anymore'', he said turning to Katie. "So anyway, see you tonight?" his gaze soft. Blue eyes met Amber with longing and a hint of something, she didn't want to get her hopes up for.

"Yea, see you there."

They walked towards opposite directions, when through the intercom a very frustrated woman's voice sounded through the halls.

"Would Cadet McClain, please return to his hospital room."

'Oh quiznak' he thought, Katie walking away with Veronica just giggled.

* * *

The sun had set, and the decorative lights had been strung along a common area outside the Atlas. The Atlas had stood idle after the battle. She had been reduced to go back to her ship form in order for the paladins and everyone else to be treated for wounds as well as to reunite families.

The party would soon been in full swing, Lance's mother had overseen the food preparations, while his father had been working with him and his brother's on gathering lumber for the bonfire. He had taken time after the preparations to tell the team about the Fogata. Hunk and his family had been all in for the festivities, Shay would be his plus one. Coran and Romelle had been nothing less than intrigued by this human custom and had been looking forward to being honorary humans for the night. Allura had already known, she and his sister had been recently working together. With all the Galran tech and the fact that they had still been trying to find all the missing pieces of the Galran battle beast. Veronica had mentioned it during.

Keith was the tough one, he had practically almost begged him to go. Keith had only feigned disinterest, to his chagrin. After messing with Lance, he finally admitted he wouldn't miss it. Especially if it meant that he would see Lance make a fool of himself if he decided to dance. Lance couldn't complain though, he was more than happy that his relationship with the red paladin had gotten much better with time. He could now sincerely say that he was Keith's right-hand man, as well as he was the right hand of Voltron.

Lance had finished up his duties, taken a quick shower and taken his time on choosing what he would wear. He wanted to look good for his girl. His girl, he really liked the sound of that but no. He wasn't going to get ahead of himself. She could still very well reject his advances. He would try his best to earn her trust and romance her. He wasn't the young adventurous man he had been 4 years ago. He had grown, emotionally and mentally. The new Lance was analytical and practical, two important virtues that he had learned from no one else but Katie. The very thought made his stomach flip. She was so good for him, he just hoped that she agreed that he was good for her too.

He stood in his assigned room rummaging through the clothes his family had managed to salvage for him. Giving himself a final look over the mirror. He was very vain, he could comfortably admit that. If he was being completely honest with himself, he looked great. He had chosen a light blue button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, untucked. He had some khaki straight legged pants with his regular sneakers on. He had gelled his hair back and to the side, successfully achieving a coiffed look.

He was seeing himself for the first time in weeks, the remnant scars of the battle now clear on his person. Rosy like scars gracing his once perfect unblemished skin. He also noticed the defined muscle on his forearms and collar area. Which could be nothing short of expected from the training with the simulator at the castle of lions all those times. Past Lance would have flipped at seeing his perfect skin scarred and marred to no repair. The thought alone caused a simple chuckle now. No matter, he had a party to attend and a beautiful little genius to swoop off her feet.

When he got to the party, he saw his family and friends eating and talking animatedly. The rest of the crowd was filled with officers and soldiers in their civilian clothes. He could hear music playing in the back ground, the sound so familiar. Like the summers in Havana when he would visit his uncles, who had been big Salsa musicians in their day. Playing music for him and his siblings, his mother and father teaching him the basics of Salsa dancing. He smiled at the memories. The tradition had been continued through his brothers Marco and Luis and even himself on the guitar. His brothers smiled and waved at him, Marco shouting his direction.

"Lance! Hermano! *Que bola? How are you feeling?", Lance walked towards them both and greeted them.

"I'm feeling great, you know me I bounce back quick. By the way, I'm looking for my friend. Have either of you seen a short young lady with round glasses?", he placed his hand near his chest gesturing at her estimated height.

"You mean miss Holt, no bro I haven't seen her. Is that who you looking good for. *Estas' hecho un Mango! your looking handsome little bro."

"It's not like that, at least not yet" he pouted at Marco's teasing.

Marco just laughed, he missed teasing his younger brother. "Well if it does become that, I'm proud of you. She's a good girl and from what we've heard she's a spitfire that one. You remember what Papa' and Mama' taught us, you respect her *muchacho. Take good care of her."

"I think It will be the other way around, she's always saving me. But, I will brother. I'll catch you both a bit later maybe play a *bolero with you both. I miss playing." Waving goodbye, he returned to his earlier mission.

He began to skim the crown for a mop of honey locks and a pair of round glasses, but nothing. Looking over at the 3-foot fire blazing in the pit, he approached Hunk and Shay. They both each had a plate of food and were sitting next to the pit.

"This- Bonfire, you called it right? It's so pretty and lively", Shay said astounded.

"Yea, it is isn't it. Back in Samoa where my mother is from, we have these fun festivals. Very much like this one" Hunk said proudly before popping a garlic knot into his mouth. "Oh, hey look its Lance," he waved him down.

"Hey guys, I hope you're having fun. By chance have either of you seen my sister Veronica or Ka-…I mean uh Pidge?".

'Smooth dude, way to almost blow your cover', he thought to himself.

"No man, haven't seen them. Great party though, I really missed your mom's garlic knots", he said whilst chewing said knot. Shay just nodded in agreement.

"Hah, thanks. You and me both my man. I'm going to go look for them, catch you guys in a bit", he assured as he walked away.

He kept searching and searching to no avail. He was stopped from his search as he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. The act bringing him from his reverie, excitedly turning his gaze to only find Allura behind him. She looked like the very ethereal princess she was. Her tresses falling like silver white cascades over her shoulder and down her back. She was wearing a traditional pink Havanan dress, he recognized as being worn before by his sister Rachel. The trim of the dress low at chest level, leaving her shoulders bare to the night chill. The waist line tight against her frame, accentuating her curves. She looked amazing, and yet he could be far from interested compared to before.

"Lance, this human custom is so much fun. Look, your sister Rachel even managed to loan me a dress for the occasion. How does it look?" she sincerely asked him, twirling in a circle to show herself off.

"You look great Allura, beautiful as always. I'm glad your having fun", he shot her a genuine smile.

"I was wondering we could spend some time, maybe you could teach me more about your family's custom's and festivities like these. Veronica had mentioned many holidays that you all share together as a family."

He was about to reject her request, when from behind Allura he saw his sister Veronica. She looked great in her red form fitting cocktail dress, it made her blue eyes pop. He remembered many times that he had to scare off possible jerks, trying to pine after his beloved sisters. His sisters were very beautiful, so him and his brothers always had their hands tied trying to pry the scumbags away from them. His eyes then wandered to the person she was talking with.

Next to her was this beautiful vision in a periwinkle colored dress. His breath hitched when he noticed her smiling and laughing with his sister. Her bare shoulders and how the dress hung from her slender neck like a collar. The back of the dress fell slightly low to the small of her back leaving the freckled skin there exposed. His finger tips itched, he could already feel the soft skin and he hadn't even touched her yet. She had also opted to pinning her hair back into a simple, yet elegant style and she wasn't wearing her glasses. A bright pink flower was securely pinned upon her left ear. She had a pair of small wedged sandals that complimented her dress and not to mention her pretty, slender and toned legs.

'Oh quiznak, she's breathtaking. Crap, I'm in trouble.'

She looked like she was looking for someone, probably him. As she caught his gaze he felt his blood freeze. Had she caught him ogling her from a distance. He probably looked like a creep to her. All those thoughts flew out the window when she began to wave at him with a big smile on her face. She was going to start walking over towards him, when she noticed who he was standing next to she stopped.

"Hey there Assistant Chief of Communications, congratulations on your promotion", James Griffin startled her, coming towards her from behind her. Drink in hand, he flashed a lop-sided grin at her. That title was going to take some getting use to, but she couldn't help the swelling in her chest at the sound of it.

"Thanks Griffin", she reciprocated.

"Please, call me James. May I call you Katie? I heard you go by another name?" he politely asked.

James was nothing short of a gentleman and that southern drawl that he tried to hide so well just made his appeal even more endearing.

"My family and friends call me Pidge actually, Katie is okay too."

"Well Katie, it's a pleasure to formally meet you again. Now in a much different circumstance. I hope it's not too forward of me, but may I say, you look amazing. May I get you something to drink or eat. I've heard that Mrs. McClain has some mad cooking skills."

Katie looked over to Lance, he was still looking at her. She could tell Allura was talking to him, but his eyes were glued to hers.

"Thank you, James. umm sure, I could go for some food. I'm pretty hungry" she agreed, she wasn't going to just stand in the way of Lance's chance with Allura. She started following James towards the food tables.

What in the heck! She was walking away with James? Why, did she not see him? He could feel his chest tighten with every step she took away from him.

"Lance? Are you alright?" Allura asked her voice dripping with concern.

"Yea, hey listen I'd love to stay and talk but there is something I need to do right now. I'm sorry, maybe you can ask Veronica. I'm sure she would be more than available to give you the run down. Okay? Have fun."

With that he was gone, full on stride towards Katie's direction. He could feel Allura's gaze burning him as he walked away. Catching Veronica in his way he interrupted her conversation with another officer.

"Vero, please take care of Allura. I feel bad, I had to leave her a bit confused. I must go get Katie, she's with James. She saw me talking with Allura, and I don't want her getting the wrong idea", he whispered into his sister's ear. She nodded her agreement and excused herself from the officer she had been talking with.

Lance was determined to reach her before anyone else tried to stop him. He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy run through him. James was a total stud, he knew him since they were kids. They shared some qualities, cockiness, vanity, but James however was very smart. He knew what James was capable off. From the beginning he knew what he wanted to be and what he could be if he set him mind to it. There was no impossible with him, which made Lance very self-conscious. Lance could lose Katie to him if he wasn't careful.

Lance reached his destination, standing behind Katie. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and he smiled towards James. A total fake smile, James could understand what was going on.

"Hey there James. You don't mind that I take Katie from you for a bit, right?"

"L-Lance? What are you doing?", Katie said in a harsh whisper.

"U-um s-sure, by all means go right ahead"

"Thanks man", Lance replied with a smug grin on his face.

He pulled her towards the crowd, away from James. Katie had a firm pout, now contorting her lovely face. He managed to find a place near the fire pit. He stopped them there and tried to talk to her.

"Katie…."

"What the heck Lance! Why did you do that. James was just being nice, he was offering me a drink and some food. Did you really have to take me from there" she crossed her arms. Meeting his gaze, she now noticed had turned to a look of hurt.

"I'm sorry! It's just…. nothing never mind", how could he tell her he had felt jealousy. How could he tell her that she looked so beautiful and he didn't want to share her with anybody? That he had asked her to the party as his plus one and that he was feeling very territorial. He couldn't, she was her own person and he would never want to make her feel like she wasn't allowed to do as she pleased. Besides, she wasn't his girlfriend yet. He had messed up and was now at a loss of words.

"No Lance, you don't get to do that. You already didn't tell me what you dreamt about this morning. You just pushed it aside and disregarded it. You had mentioned me in your sleep." She jabbed her index finger into his chest. "Are you going to talk to me?" she asked him very much angry at this point.

His eyes turned somber, he didn't even know how to begin. He had told himself he wouldn't spill his guts to her. He was going to keep his promise even if it killed him on the inside. What would he gain from telling her. That he had had an epiphany that morning. That the very thought of her in his arms sent his heart spiraling and he felt total longing. She wouldn't believe him. Quiznak, why had he been such a dumb flirt in the past. Katie would think he still had feelings for Allura. She spoke up, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Besides, you were talking with Allura. I didn't want to interrupt you guys, I'd just get in your way" she coldly stated, the acidic words falling from her lips.

"Ugh! What is with you, I've already told you that it's not like that. I don't have those feelings anymore!" Lance said exasperatedly. He was going to do it, he couldn't stop that feeling of wanting her to know everything. He stopped himself, when he heard more music playing. A very familiar tune that he had heard before.

' _Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero, y en verdad te quiero, pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón'_

He sighed and held out his hand for Katie to take, "Come follow me".

She hesitantly took his hand in hers, he pulled her towards the sound of the music playing. Lance's brother Luis singing the melody of the song. It had been a lively tune, but they had changed the rhythm to a slow melody.

' _Fue muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso, solo quiero un beso y por tu boca no me importa ser ladrón'_

"Dance with me?" he asked her. She looked nervous, he stopped her before she could decline. "It's okay if you don't know how, just following me." Katie nodded her approval. Her blush now very evident on her cheeks. His hands hesitated, hovering near her waist. "May I?", he asked her permission.

"What?"

"Hah, may I touch you? You know… place my hand on your waist?" he chuckled.

"Nothing stopped you the night before," she said not meeting his gaze.

His laugh was timid as he gently placed his hands on her waist, she was a spitfire for sure. He slowly moved them at a steady pace.

"Just follow me, okay. I promise I won't do anything too crazy just nice and simple steps.

Katie placed her hands on his shoulder, really taking in the height difference between them. She noticed that, with all the time they had spent in space she hadn't notice how much they changed. She wasn't so young anymore. She had at least grown two more inches, during her time there. She could easily reach his chin now. Looking at their feet moving in sync, she realized she was really dancing.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked her, looking down at her trying to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, just I've never really danced, and I can't believe I'm actually doing it. Hah, I bet you did this all the time growing up huh?"

"It's a family thing, I'd always watch my parents teach my siblings and then eventually teach me. Especially because when we would go to parties, dumb guys would always ask my sisters to dance. But they sucked at dancing so my sisters always found their dance partner in us. Ever since Marco got married and Nadia and Sylvio were born, it was just Luis and I taking my sisters to parties."

"Haha, oh boy. So, you're an expert then, should I feel intimidated? I feel completely inadequate compared to you", she teased.

"Psssh, this is nothing. I'll show you real dancing, some day. I don't want to scare you away right now" he equally teased her back.

She chuckled and turned to Lance's brothers playing the same melody, she liked how it sounded even if she couldn't understand the words.

"Hey Lance, what is your brother singing. It sounds like a nice song, almost romantic."

"Oh um…" he hesitated, feeling a surge of heat to his face. "Well the song is about a guy telling the girl he likes that he knows he has taken his time to tell her how he really feels. He also asks her if she would allow him to steal a kiss and her heart so they can be together."

"But isn't that superfluous, it wouldn't really be stealing if he has to ask right?"

"Haha you would think, it sounds nicer in Spanish. It doesn't always translate the way it should", he liked this. Like all the tension from before had melted away. They were their usual selves now, except now the teasing felt more like flirting. It wasn't like their usual conversations.

Enjoying the full extent of her body pressed against him, he lost himself in the music. Keeping a steady rhythm for her to follow him, and she began to feel more comfortable herself. She placed her hands behind his neck. The act startled him, but not so much that he pushed her away. In fact, he relished in the moment and pressed her much closer. He felt bold enough that he spun her around, eliciting a laugh from her. That laugh, he loved it so much. More so because he had caused it. As he pulled her back to him, her hands found the nape of his neck again. She slightly threaded her fingertips through the small hairs that laid there. Katie's eyes found his, and for just a second, he saw something in them. So deep and tender. God, could it be that she felt everything he was feeling. Could it be that she felt something for him too? It felt like gravitational pull was drawing them closer and closer, noses brushing. She has freckles, on dotted along her nose and on the apple of her cheeks. Along her shoulders and he wanted to trace each one. Draw constellations on her skin. Their lips so close to touching just like in his dream, but he stopped himself.

"Katie wait"

She realized what had almost happened, like waking from a trance. "Oh my god, Lance I'm so sorry!", she tried to pull away from him. "I swear I don't know what came over me."

"No, Katie wait", he kept her from pulling any further away. As the song came to an end, a faster paced one came along. Veronica and her sister Rachel had pulled some people over to join the area for dancing.

"Come, follow me. Can we please talk?", he decided that after what almost transpired between them. It was no better time than to confess what he felt within him. With everything they had lived and survived, Lance knew that there was no time for what if's anymore. He would speak from the heart.

Katie nodded. Grabbing her hand tightly in his, he pulled her away from the growing crowd of dancers and towards the Atlas where the Lions stayed idled like the great giant guardians they were.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to finish this, as you can see it a hefty chapter, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it. I'm a firm believer that good things take time.

I used some of the lyrics from "Dejame Robarte un Beso" from Carlos Vives. They translate as,

'Many years passed with being able to say I love you, and I really love you. But I keep finding way to lie to my heart'

'Many years passed without being able to steal a kiss, I just want a kiss, and for your lips I don't care if I'm a thief'

I love this song, I feel like its perfect for them. It describes them so well.

Marco uses some Cuban lingo, for example.

"Hermano, Que Bola?" – means "Brother, what's up?"

"Estas hecho un Mango" – literally means you are a mango, but in Central America, when you refer to someone as a mango its because


End file.
